Drowning Lessons
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción del mismo título de My Chemical Romance. Clasificado T para estar seguros


_¡Hola a todos! Regresé con este pequeño songfic que espero después no venga a perseguirme con un hacha._

_Está basado en Drowning Lessons de My Chemical Romance, así que les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen. Procuraré no poner la letra mientras voy escribiendo porque luego hace que uno pierda la concentración. Tomé la historia de la canción, o algo así XD_

_No usaré a los otros personajes, es solo Ukyo… de hecho UraUkyo en su mayor parte (ya saben, por eso de matar gente XD bueno, no es gracioso ._.) y Heroine… quien no tendrá nombre porque me es un poco molesto tener que darle un nombre (y bueno, en la historia generalmente se refieren a ella como "ella"). Y ya._

_Amnesia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Idea Factory._

* * *

><p>Él se escabulló entre los callejones. Observándola sin hacer ningún ruido. Ella parecía ir distraída, como si estuviera hablando con alguien que no estaba presente. Llegaron a su departamento y fue ahí donde la tomó entre sus brazos, ocasionando que volteara asustada. No pudo decir mucho en realidad, o pedir ayuda. En cuanto él la rodeó con sus brazos ya tenía segura su muerte.<p>

Procurando no llamar la atención, entró en la pieza y la dejó recostada sobre su cama. Sabía que en pocos minutos su otro yo, cobarde y llorón, comenzaría a gritar e irían a otro mundo. Pero antes quería hacer algo que siempre había querido hacer. Con una velocidad impresionante, cambió sus ropas por un hermoso vestido rojo y puso un par de accesorios azules. La miró detenidamente y sonrió de lado. Era como si fuera una perfecta novia, dormida. A pesar de todo, él sabía que ella era hermosa. Y en su manera particular de hacerlo, la amaba. Le dio un beso y susurró un leve adiós mientras su otro yo comenzaba a querer salir.

Y ahí estaba su amada, muerta. De nuevo. Se arrodilló al lado de ella y tomó su mano, la apretó levemente mientras lloraba. No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo de nuevo. Y fue entonces que fue transferido a otro mundo. Tenía otra oportunidad para salvarla.

La buscó por todos lados, pero parecía que no estaba en ningún lado. De repente, mientras pensaba que no la encontraría en ese mundo, la divisó a lo lejos. Justo en donde menos quería verla: junto a un pozo, en el lugar más solitario del mundo. Sabía que ese pozo era peligroso, y sobre todo que si alguien caía ahí no tendría esperanza de poder salir con vida.

Se acercó y trató de advertirle, pero _él_ se adelantó. Ella lo miró detenidamente y fue acorralada por el peliverde. Y contrario a lo que usualmente hacía, la besó antes de hacerle nada. Susurró su despedida a su oído y la arrojó dentro del pozo. Oyó sus gritos al caer y sobre todo al pedir ayuda. Oyó cómo pedía que la sacara, como chapoteaba el agua. Hasta que todo quedó en completo silencio.

Pero esta vez, sintió que algo le pesaba. Sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo eso y cada que ella moría sentía una especie de alivio. Pero en ese momento, lo menos que estaba haciendo era disfrutarlo. Estaba seguro que moriría nuevamente, de alguna manera horrible. Así que se sentó a la orilla del pozo. Pensando.

¿Por qué la mataba? "Para no morir él" Pero… ¿no terminaba muriendo también? ¿Una y otra vez, de maneras horribles? Y si hubieran juntado todas las veces en que había terminado con su vida, habrían tenido una pila de cadáveres. Sonrió y soltó una carcajada. Las cosas comenzaban a perder su sentido a pesar de que al principio todo sonara muy cuerdo.

Se miró las manos. En esa ocasión no se había manchado. Pero sabía que estaban rojas, y jamás podría limpiarlas. Las llevó a su abrigo, como si escondiéndolas pudiera deshacerse de la evidencia, pero encontró un anillo dentro. Pensó que tal vez su otro yo querría dárselo a ella y suspiró. Caminó, sabiendo que podría morir en cualquier momento. Entró a una tienda y compró una botella de champaña. No era de las más caras, pero para el fin que tendría igual no tendría que comprar una muy elegante.

Regresó al pozo y se sentó nuevamente en la orilla. Miró de nuevo el anillo y lo lanzó al pozo. Destapó la botella y pensó en que si de todas maneras iba a terminar en otro mundo, esa vez podría adelantarse. Comenzó a reír y bebió un sorbo. Odiaba estar en esa situación. Y era culpa de ella. Por haber muerto en primera instancia. De no haber sido así, su otro yo no habría ido buscándola de mundo en mundo, y no habría muerto vez tras vez. _Y él jamás habría existido…_

Sin decir nada, sin hacer ningún sonido, subió al pozo. Miró hacia el fondo y sabía lo que le esperaba. Se arrojó y cayó junto a ella. Tomó su mano y susurró: "mañana lo haremos de nuevo".

* * *

><p><em>Y bueno. Ahí terminó todo. Espero que les haya gustado. De repente al final me sentí mal por matar a Heroine… pero ya se me pasará XD <em>

_Solo les recuerdo, si me van a dejar un review, que no sea un tomatazo. No me gusta la salsa de tomate._

_Un beso a todas._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
